otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rathenhope
Tom Rathenhope is currently the captain of the IND Iuppiter Lucetius. History Childhood Born on March the 3rd, 2980, Tom Rathenhope had a generally uneventful childhood, growing up as he did in the middle of one of the medium sized Martian cities, Albanus. Like most children, he had a group of friends who he spent time getting into (and out of) trouble with. He called them his friends, though he never really attached to them. In fact, he has found that he just doesn't form attachments to anyone or anything. Of course he also had his enemies, a number of local bullies who, being several years older than him, and noticing that while he did have a 'pack', he was always slightly outside of it, used to corner him when he was alone and beat him to a pulp. While his parents noticed it, he always made up some excuse for it, not wanting to show weakness by asking for their help. In time he learned to take these beatings and used them to his advantage, observing the bullies' weaknesses and strengths, and formulating plans against them. It took several years of weekly beatings and training himself up to fight them before he was able to unleash his plans. Using everything he'd observed, he sent them all to hospital one-by-one by exploiting their weaknesses, and avoiding their strengths. Later years At the age of 18, feeling confined and bored by the city, having 'used it up', seeing all that he felt was worth seeing, doing all that was worth doing, he left home and his education behind, purchasing passage on a ship to Ungstir with money he'd earned from various 'jobs' he'd found while on Mars. Upon arriving on Ungstir, his original plan was to find a job there and possibly live there for several years. However, during the voyage, he'd been doing odd-jobs for the crew and captain, and realised that he could never truely feel comfortable settling down in one place. His lack of attachments precluded this. Even his parents no longer truly mattered to him, they'd helped him reach where he was and that was all he needed from them, he'd moved on. Like most humans he was distrustful of other species, and still is to this day. However, he sees the benefits of not being entirely hostile, as any job is game to him. He's been about, from planet to planet, ship to ship, taking every job that comes his way, especially the ones that allow him to work alone. His teamwork skills are generally lacking, as per the nature of his wandering he trusts no one, though thanks to the past years he has had to learn to work with others. He's made his enemies through his jobs, most notable of whom was a well-connected Lunite antiques dealer by the name of Evan Sneetch who he was hired by to 'aquire' an antique vase from another antiques dealer. Tom was caught trying to sneak in, but made a deal with the rival, stealing one of Evan's pieces for double the money. Evan was understandably furious, and still holds a grudge against Rathenhope to this day, using his contacts in the both the militia and the government to try and catch Tom whenever he visits New Luna. Fortunately not many people care these days, letting him be. When the Moebius Effect was launched on Mars, he received a message from his parents (who were evacuated to Deserata) telling him that they were safe. He made no effort to contact them back, even though they indicated that a long time associate of his had been lost on the planet. Athena Tom recently returned to Ungstir, and spent several days there before a riot forced him to seek shelter aboard the Athena. While there, he inquired about gaining employment, and was quickly taken on. Since joining the Athena he has been in the med-bay twice, once for severe brain surgery. He has also been attacked by a Specialist ninja that required three people to take him down, Rathenhope gaining the last shot. Rathenhope spent a number of weeks helping the Haste out with some problems on Vollista, a few days after he entered into a relationship with Raisa Amondella, his captain aboard the Athena. He returned, and due to various factors, broke up with Raisa, leaving AES and the Athena behind. Haste Since then, he has been in the employ of Ruin Pia as the sole security officer of the IND Saviour's Haste. There are vague reports that he might have been involved in a landing pad shoot-out on U-999 in which six people died, but nothing concrete has been proved. Teamhair At some point Rathenhope and the rest of the crew moved to the UKT Teamhair, a rented ship. Iuppiter As of late, Rathenhope has purchased a ship, the IND Iuppiter Lucetius. He is now captain of said ship, the rest of the Teamhair's previous crew being employed in pretty much their previous roles. Character Personality While he does not form attachments, this does not mean he doesn't show emotion. In fact he can be highly volatile when pushed, though he is always attempting to calculate if his next actions will be beneficial to him or not. He has a tendency to be very different around different people, moulding his responses to suit the person he's talking to. However, as of late, his lack of attachments has been breaking down, most notably since joining the Athena. It may be as a response to his brain surgery, as no one can predict what the long-term effects would be. This is understandably causing him great confusion, and many a headache when dealing with people. Logs Fleeing From Boredom Night Of The Ninja Puppet Tickle-Fu The Tholian Legacy: Four Digits A Cook-Out With A Side of Blackmail Query Badges Rewards *10-badge RP Reward Point Vouchers Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Pages with Badges Category:PRTR-001_Web Category:Aadzrian_Web Category:Volouscheur Web Category:Gideon_Web